Ten Years Later
by MeetingPeopleIsEasy
Summary: A sequel to "The Infected"


Ten Years Later  
Based on the Motion Picture Film "28 Days Later," and sequel to "The  
Infected"  
  
Edward Phillips died ten years ago. Yet, here he sits, head of an army of over 1,000, alone. His emotionless face puffs on a cigarette, as he looks at the horizon. He glances over at the memorial made to Officer James Robinson, who died in a battle with the infected.  
  
Edward's army was shrinking by the day, losing more and more to the infected. His contacts in Philadelphia, Toronto, and Boston were dim but alive, with armies slightly smaller than his own. The infected kept surviving, but they were shrinking in number also. It had gotten to the point where the infected would attack and eat each other to survive. There had been no word from Europe in years, but it was suspected that they were in the same terrible condition. As far as they knew, the whole world was now filled with the infected, excluding a few island countries.  
  
Edward was now 28 years old, and wore a rugged beard and a lip piercing, with a military outfit he obtained from an abandoned recruitment center. His eyes were hollow, emotionless and appearing not even human. Since he had lost her, his love, his life had become only about destroying the infected. While some had succumbed to building underground bunker cities, there were those like himself above ground who believed... believed that they could destroy this plague of the Earth.  
  
Edward walked down the street, past some of his soldiers carrying various guns, and homemade bombs. They all saluted him as they sat by their burning barrels, trying to keep warm in the October chill. Downtown Manhattan was ridded of them, this much was for sure. Tomorrow would be a big day; the day his armies marched into the Lincoln Tunnel. Dozens of battles were fought there already, only to force a retreat or certain death/infection. This would be the ultimate battle; there would be no retreat. The campaign to enter New Jersey had to begin.  
  
Binghamton was a foreign city to Edward. Since leaving, there was no word from the city, and as far as he knew, it was either hollow or ridden with the infected. His plan was to work his way through Pennsylvania, back to the city, building outposts on the way. Repopulation had to begin with the re-installment of what was once civilization. Few humans were being born under Edward's "regime" (which they would democratically re-elect him every two years). Edward put out his cigarette and walked towards the Empire State Building, to his office and bedroom. It was time to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.  
  
As the troops aligned, Edward could sense the nervousness of them all. They knew this battle would be a struggle, and many would die, or become infected. But it had to be done. Slowly they marched towards the tunnel, with Edward at the front. The morning dew cooled their brows as they moved along, awaiting their grim fates. As they reached the tunnel, they began to all climb over the cars, and other vehicles. "Commander O'Neill" Edward yelled at Mike. Organize your fleet. Prepare to rush the tunnel. "Yes sir." the Commander spoke. Mike yelled out "Set... CHARGE!" to his troops, as Edward yelled "Second guard, GO!" hundreds upon hundreds of troops rushed into the tunnel, from children as young as 12 to adults as old as 70. Suddenly, massive grumbles were heard, and the shadows of the infected were seen. The troops began to throw Molotov Cocktails, and the burning corpses of the infected lit up the tunnel. They used this light to charge, using glass, swords, axes, pipes, whatever they had on hand to attack the infected.  
  
The battle lasted for hours, with over half of the troops being lost. But for the first time, the tunnel was empty of these monsters, and they could proceed forward. "General Phillips" spoke Arturo. "Yes, Commander Hung?" "News arrive from Boston, Cape Cod won." "Beautiful." Edward spoke, still emotionless. "They say that troop come soon, they hear of our victory." "Excellent" Edward said. Over the next few weeks, troops arrived from Philadelphia, Toronto, Buffalo, Boston, and other sources. Edward was well established in the North East and his fleet was known as the "flagship" of the resistance front against the infectants. He now had over 2,000 troops with all of the reinforcements, and they marched generally easily toward Hackensack, Pennsylvania. Upon arrival, 500 troops were left, as it would be considered a major outpost.  
  
When the troops finally did arrive at Binghamton, they certainly did not find emptiness. They found dozens of independent resistance fighters (who joined up shortly), fires, and many many infectants. Edward carried his AK-47 (one of the few with such an exclusive weapon, as they were nearly impossible to obtain) valiantly into many small skirmishes in the city, and finally took the city over. After only about a week, they rid the city of infectants, and a brave soldier by the name of John Pinney was given the honor of raising the Earth Flag (a symbol used for infectant liberated areas) atop the State Office Building. This was Edwards home. This, he decided, would be the new base. He left control of New York City to Commander O'Neill.  
  
It was in January when Edward sent out a message to the surrounding armies that they would have a convention of the leaders, to establish a new government. They met in Philadelphia, at Independence Hall (not a coincidence, mind you.) and spent many a days arguing and drafting a new constitution. Edward was often silent, but stern and to the point when he had a conviction. It was on April 20, 2015 that the Federation of Eastern America, or the "FEA" was formed. Since Edward was beloved by the people, he was elected into Parliament and immediately as Prime Minister. They established Binghamton as the capitol of this new nation.  
  
A great many years passed, and slowly the infected were becoming more and more exterminated, or captured and tested upon. By 2020, the FEA consisted of all of the original 13 colonies of the United States, and contact was re-established with the European Union, Europe's newly established government.  
  
Eventually, the virus became seen as an extreme rarity, and those with it were quickly and swiftly dealt with. This time they knew what was going on. This time they were prepared. Edward died in Binghamton, in his office (Jane's former apartment) at the age of 78, still Prime Minister of a nation at the technological level of 1850s America. Over time, things would turn to normal. Over time, this new Dark Age would end, and a new Renaissance would begin. 


End file.
